


Purple Wings

by i_write_a_lot



Series: Winged!Neal [6]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Accidents, Bad guys, Chases, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Other - Freeform, Purple, Team, Winged!Neal, paint, purple wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/i_write_a_lot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When chasing a bad guy through a warehouse, Neal accidentally gets some paint spilled onto his wings, when he tries to fly over a gap in the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple Wings

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own White Collar, as per usual. 
> 
> -Kudos and Comments are much love, thank you very much for reading.

“Damn it,” Neal complained, trying to shake the paint off of his wings. The paint refused to get off of his beautiful wings, and he knew it was going to be hell in getting it off. He’d likely have to spend most of the day underneath the shower-if he could fit in the shower. He doubted that he could get all the paint off in one go, at any rate, and he disliked the idea of putting his wings up. They’d still have paint, and it would just be one giant mess. He’d have to fly back to his place, it looked like. 

“NEAL!” Peter’s voice came from nearby, and Neal quickly got to his side, and he wasn’t surprised to find that Peter had managed to successfully capture the bad guy of the day. 

Peter stared as Neal came towards him. “What happened?” Peter asked, concerned. 

“A big liter of paint spilled on my wings.” Neal grumbled, scowling. “It’s going to take forever to get these wings clean!” He complained. 

“I didn’t do nothun!” The bad guy whined at Peter’s side. 

“Shut up,” Peter said absently, turning to look at Neal. “You’re not hurt otherwise?” He asked, worriedly. 

“Nope. Just really really,” Neal looked at his wings. “Purple. Great. That’s going to be embarrassing when I fly back to June’s. Everyone’s going to make fun of my purple wings!” 

He complained, and Peter snickered and was about to tease Neal when Diana and Jones finally reached them, both looking out of breath.

“Hey, boss. Sorry…” The two of them had gotten stuck in the lift on the way up, when chasing after the bad guy-Peter was relieved that both of them weren’t hurt. “Neal? What happened?”

Neal sighed heavily, even as Peter was laughing outright.

Just another day in the business, but this one was one that Peter had the feeling he was going to remember for a long time to come.  
\--

End


End file.
